


Lurking Failure (Hinted HasturxLigur-Crowley)

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Crowely is taught the fine art of Lurking from ol' Hastur and LigurIt doesn't go so well-Kinda another ideaish gift for @rysttle and their Get Along AU
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)





	Lurking Failure (Hinted HasturxLigur-Crowley)

Contrary to popular belief, not EVERY Demon knew how to Tempt nor Lurk, kill nor hunt!

Being alone from the time of his Creation until Ligur arrived, Hastur had MASTERED the arts mentioned with a sick passion that Ligur glaaadly absorbed and nursed beside Hastur.

So, when the time came for Crowley to learn, it was time for the three to go Above upon Earth!

Crowley was smitten at ONCE with the world Above, so much so that instead of following his 'guardians' into the safety of brush, he stood there stupid, like a deer in headlights online with the goofiest grin upon his younger looking face.

Since no one was around, both Hastur and Ligur took stock, they emerged from their hiding place and scolded Crowley at once for not following them, for not being cautious of his surroundings, not even TRYING to look evil where he stood!

Crowley heard with one ear and lost it out the other~

The sky above was a beautiful blue, the sun, ooooh the sun, he spread his wings as far as they'd go and hummed pleasantly as the gentle rays touched his black feathers.

"You daft idiot!" Ligur cursed, smacking him upside the head, waking him up with a grunt.

Without explaining himself, Ligur grabbed the wet behind the ears Demon and with Hastur leading now, followed after him still holding Crowley's arm, said redhead watching as the sun vanished behind him.

-

"Now, the way to go about Lurking is to wait, find your target, feel them out, learn their movements, and strike when it's dark~" Hastur hissed close to Crowley's ear as all three looked upon a small just starting village below their place in a tree.

"We'll entrust you to bring someone down, Crawley, alright? We've taught you Below, now show us Above!" Ligur spoke deeply and together, as one being, Hastur and Ligur left him alone in search of their own targets.

A rule of thumb, never hunt a target near another Demon!

Crowley sat in the tree, focused, ready-For about an hour-

He began to wonder what those things were doing below! Their minds so hyper focused on their tasks!

Such amazing little things, God's best Creations and Crowley did not hate to admit it aloud~

When the sun hit the very top of the sky, Crowley grew tired of waiting and watching and carefully picked his way out of the tree and walked down the hill and into the village he'd been watching all day.

People moved around him, his wings gone into his celestial body before he arrived, knowing humans felt funny about things like those and instead now held something wrapped around his lower back, everything he wore was black upon him save for his redhead and eyes with their strange slits and yellow surroundings.

Folks moved along, working as always, not minding Crowley in the slightest so, he moved about them as one of them, seeing everything with new eyes.

Spices, clothes, COLORS!

There was even small humans running around! They laughed, it sang to him their happy sounds!

He watched as two raced past him, one slipped, fell, and giggled before he raced after his sibling.

Such resilient creatures~

He smiled fondly but kept going, feet touching dirt, it was dirty, made his toes feel funny, dry!

He watched the humans trade things, handing one thing and getting another thing in return and wondered if he could get one of those things that man just gained and went over.

He looked around, the human before him waited.

He looked around some more then had an idea and pulled a feather from the pouch of the clothes he had on.

One of his own, beautiful, clean, he figured it was worth something only-

With a hand up, the man shook his head no and Crowley looked at him confused before grabbing another.

Finally, unsure why the man didn't want his feathers, he unfurled them from his body and turned, maybe the human wanted to choose his own?

Instead, everyone stopped before backing away slowly.

A mistake was made-

Crowley smiled and began to explain himself, mouth open, finger pointed up, until a scream erupted from someone by the villages entrance and mass panic came next, humans ran this way and that way, some broke things, dumping everything in their hands to the ground, doors slammed, shutters slammed, then deathly silence.

Crowley needed no answer WHY everyone ran and screamed and said weakly, putting a handful of feathers upon the mans table before grabbing some sandals and putting them on slowly, "Hi guys.."

"What in Satan's name are you DOING maggot?" Hastur snarled as Ligur made sure everyone was gone before sampling things at his leisure.

"I...was.. Getting to...know these….. Things?"

Hastur huffed sharply and snipped with an angry air, "Get your ass back over here, we're going BACK!"

Ligur, mid holding something up to snap up, looked at Hastur before grabbing as much as he could before getting to Hasturs side, Crowley following with wings lowered as well as his head.

"Consider this until further notice the last time your allowed Above, that was pathetic!" Hastur barbed as the ground below their feet opened up and they vanished Below.

"Why can't I go back? I was only learning about them, it may be helpful even!" Crowley shot back only to hold his cheek and go quiet as Hastur snarled so darkly to the other, Crowley the rest of the day stayed in the 'nest' where it was for now where Hastur, Ligur, and himself slept in Hell as it was being built, "You weren't LEARNING for LURKING you where LEARNING for ENJOYMENT! And THAT is NOT what we taught you! Do so again and I'll have you kill one prematurely without reason before them all so they'll NEVER stand to see you again!"

That thought alone made Crowley curl away from the two as they got comfy that 'night' for sleep and stayed put, cold, not daring to get warm or curl up beside them, watching his wonders Above get torn to pieces before his eyes…

As scared of him as they had been-He'd try again soon enough, watch them better, learn from them, maybe… Become part of them, if'in his 'fathers' gave him another chance and also did not catch him in the act…

If he made it seem like he was Lurking… He'd have a chance-

Was it worth the risk of those creatures lives though…

His eyes stared ahead at the rock wall as he silently confirmed that, yes, yes it was! Those tiny mortal creatures were so fascinating that any threat upon them was worth it…

He HAD to be apart of them!


End file.
